demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shade daughterofhades
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shade daughterofhades page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 05:38, November 5, 2010 Hey there shade!!! Nice to meet u!!! My name is Zanna im daughter of Iris and head counseler of her cabin at CHB!!! If u want help with anything go to my talk page!! ~ Zanna aka CAdancer hey zanna it's very nice to meet you to call me Arcius it was my new name that my dad hades gave to me when her claimed me ~ Arcius OMGIZZLE!!! OMGS! HI! HEHEHE! Sorry! I'm really spazzy, like, all of the time XD Anyway, I'm Cleo, daughter of Henry! ~Cleo, daughter of Henry, and demander of blood~ P.S. Awesome name! Hehe... I want blood >_ hey cleo :D it's very nice to meet you to im like the main daughter of hades so i have mastered all of my powers but if you ever need any help please feel free to ask questions Shade daughterofhades 20:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC)shade P.S call me arcius shade is my mortal name my actual name is arcius are you are a real shade if so can you tell me how to become one im not a shade my name is shade !!!! Uh Uh, Whys my lunaii on your page? Theres nothing wrong....I was just curious O.o ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ it's actually how i look when im in my goddess form ~shade-daughter of hades~ hey hey um im ur half sister im kinda a qod being that i have 2 immortal parents which in turn makes me immortal but im not. its weird. but my daddy is zeus and ur my half sister. i live in tartarus and just messaqe me baq ok? yeah this is wats happenin they r like the souls of the ppl who die and come to tartarus. ur the strongest? hum thats weird. cuz i live in tartarus wit daddy and mommy. im not a demigod at all actually. im immortal but mommy tells me im not a god tho. but yeah its like idk im scared cuz if daddy tells them 2 do somethinq they usually do it but now its like they wait for me 2 say and they only listen 2 me. yeah and on the last messaqe i ment 2 put hades not zeus haha. im not a daughter of zeus! -Persephone Immortal Daughter Of Hades (God Of The Underworld) and Persephone (Goddess Of Springtime) hey sis i just wanted to say: # 1 i never said i was d strongest i said i was his #1 baby girl i kno im not d strongest #2 i do live wit daddy thnx u very much #3 he told me u warned him and he told me he disregrded it but took it as u love him #4 no matter wat u say 2 me i will always love u cuz ur my sis and i still need d strongest (you) 2 help me #5 im srry if wat i said offended u i wasnt pointin u out in any way i just get a lil insecure sometimes. so i wanna say srry sis yeah thnx 4 understandin meh. im not qona fiqht wit u bout how u said i dont live wit daddy cuz i kno where i live. and idk if i will be able 2 visit u cuz when me and mommy come 2 d surface we only qo visit my qrandmother. thnx 4 understandin meh aqain! :)